Faba (Forever)
Faba (Japanese: ザオボー Sauboh) is a recurring character in Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc. He is the Aether Foundation's branch chief. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc In the past, Faba had worked on the creation of Silvally, a Pokémon created to combat Ultra Beasts. Although the project was a success, Faba lied to Lusamine and reported it to be a failure, keeping Silvally's existence a secret from her. Four years prior to the start of the Sun & Moon series, Faba secretly opened an Ultra Wormhole down in Aether Paradise's underground research area and successfully summoned a Nihilego. However, when Lillie stumbled across the site, the Ultra Beast took notice of her and attempted to take her back with it. As Faba could only watch in horror, Lillie was saved by Silvally. Sometime after the incident, Faba put restrictions on Silvally by giving it a special limiter mask, reverting it to a Type: Null. Because of this mistreating, Gladion ultimately stole Silvally from him. Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Shattered Grid Arc TBA Personality When Faba first appeared, he was rather mean-spirited, constantly trying to grab Nebby. Realizing that his past actions involving Nihilego may be revealed, Faba took measures to prevent it from happening by ruthlessly attacking Gladion and Ash, whilst preparing to wipe Lillie's memories of the incident. He later apologized profusely for his actions and was forgiven. Faba has since become a trusted ally for the Ultra Guardians and the Aether Foundation. A different side to Faba was shown in Securing the Future!, when he realized that Professor Kukui was in fact the Masked Royal. He revealed that he was a big fan and promised not to mention Kukui's secret identity to anyone. Appearance When Faba first appeared, he was rather mean-spirited, constantly trying to grab Nebby. Realizing that his past actions involving Nihilego may be revealed, Faba took measures to prevent it from happening by ruthlessly attacking Gladion and Ash, whilst preparing to wipe Lillie's memories of the incident. He later apologized profusely for his actions and was forgiven. Faba has since become a trusted ally for the Ultra Guardians and the Aether Foundation. A different side to Faba was shown in Securing the Future!, when he realized that Professor Kukui was in fact the Masked Royal. He revealed that he was a big fan and promised not to mention Kukui's secret identity to anyone. Faba is a bit clumsy, as seen in Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!, when he attempted to show off an invention that would allow the Ultra Guardians to catch Pheromosa, only to get stuck on the glue himself. His attempts to free himself failed until Wicke suggested that he take off his jacket. Faba is tends to use sneaky tactics in battle. This was seen in SM130, where he had Hypno use its Psychic powers to ensure Meltan was sent out to battle instead of Pikachu like Ash originally intended. Pokémon On Hand Unknown Created Temporary Achievements Pokémon League Faba has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Manalo Conference - Top 16 (Battling Besties!) Voice Actors *Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese) *Daniel J. Edwards (English) Gallery Faba Adventures.png|Faba in the manga Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Psychic-type Trainers